


Roses

by Im_fine__save_me



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Crying, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Safeword Use, Safewords, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_fine__save_me/pseuds/Im_fine__save_me
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Kudos: 7





	Roses

The minute the word had slipped from her delicate lips, Rumple had stopped his movements. He had rushed to pull out of her as softly as he could, and then he had untied her hands and feet. 

He'd pulled her into his arms, and gently removed the blindfold from her face. The tears that dripped out of her bright blue eyes shattered his heart. "It's alright my darling," He stroked the backs of his fingers over her wet cheek. "Everything's okay."

He'd held her close while she calmed down, mumbling sweet nothings into her ear. "What do you need, hm? Tell me and I will get it for you." She'd stayed silent for a while, not quite trusting herself to speak yet.

"I'm sorry," Belle had croaked out, her face buried in the crook of her boyfriends neck, "I ruined it for you."

Rumple sighed, pulling away so he could see her face. "Don't apologize. Not for this. Do you want to talk about it?"

Belle shrugged, leaning back onto his shoulder. "It was so dark, and I felt like I was back there. I don't think we should use the blindfold next time."

"I agree with that prospect."


End file.
